Eye of The Beholder
by nibblersrevenge
Summary: Yukiko awoke a 100 years after her death to find she wasn't dead but badly damaged and scarred. Now a mysterious man named Naraku is more then willing to help her look better but to also help her achieve the one thing her mind could only think of...Revenge against her mate and the poisonous snake who did this to her.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing this is just written for fun.

Also it's super au and does semi follow the regular story but not completely...

 **Chapter 1.**

Naraku was as an evil that had managed to touch threw time, be it from his start to Onigumo or his end as Naraku. The many demons that had made him into what he was now had all made their names one way or another doing terrible things. To this day people around the country felt the burn of their past being's and now they'll feel it again as he crept closer to his goal of finishing the jewel. He looked to Kagura as they slowly walked threw a thick forest that wrapped around most of the western lands. His new plan was something that had been in the making's for over a hundred years and it was all coming together. In the middle of this large and dangerous forest was a tool that he knew awakened after a long sleep and he was going to utilize it beofre anyone else could.

Sesshoumaru stood in Inuyasha village watching Rin play with the young kit while his half brother made over his little miko woman like she was a child. The last battle with Naraku was coming sooner then they had expected and it was becoming more and more apparent he had more shards then they did. Due to that fact Sesshoumaru decided to finally team up with his brother and his pack to end this thing, he had neglected his land's long enough and his mother couldn't keep control much longer. Rin was growing and he cared for her like a daughter and no child of his would need to live in fear of that obmination. He flexed his claw's as his brother stopped arguing with his woman long enough to notice the change in the air around them. The sky had darkened and the clouds thickened making the sky look heavier, they could all tell something bad was going to happen.

Deep in the wood's stood a tree the size of seven around with moss growing all around it, the tree had always's been intimidating and dark. The ground around the tree was soft and cold but alway's darker then normal dirt like it was stained with blood. Slowly a woman's hand began to burrow out of the tick moss covering her, her breathing was slow and haggered as she lifted her frozen mucsles. Her body was stiff and covered in tree root's and moss showing how long she had laid "resting" against the large haunting tree above her. Her leg's were to weak to stand on and her muscles were to under used to be able to hold her but she knew if she rested up a little longer she would be able to heal and stand.

Yukiko looked at her tanned skin and sighed looking at the dark veins peaking threw, clearly the poison that hag had bit into her system was still affecting her body more then it should have. She laid back and looked up toward's the sky trying to keep her emotion's in check, It was like yesterday to her that her mate had ripped his mark from her flesh and claimed she betrayed him only to have the one woman she thought would try to step in her way dp exactly that. As Yukiko tried to flee for her life from her angry former mate the snake had snuck up behind her as she ran threw the forest and bit her infecting her with a poison her body couldn't fight off.

Naraku and Kagura stood on the tree limbs in front of the newly awoken female smiling, one of the demons he now housed had done quite a number on Lord Sesshoumaru's life and he was happy for that because now one of her failed plan's would come threw now for him.

"Sir what should we do?" Kagura asked feeling bad for the disfigured Inu youkai on the ground. It bothered her to see her so broken and she didn't understand why, the female had long honey brown hair that was covered on and off with moss and roots. Her skin was paler then it normally would be but you could tell when she was healthier she was a darker tan complexion which was rare int these parts, her clothing was tattered and warn from decades of aging. She had large scars covering her body and a large one on her shoulder where she could tell something terrible and traumatic must have happened because from her shoulder to her arm and even on half of her face she had dark purple veins showing threw her flesh.

"Well it seem's we should help the poor creature shouldn't we.?"He said more then asked as he held a small purple gem on a chain in his hand grinning. Naraku slowly appeared infront of Yukiko as she looked at him growling lowly. She knew she wouldn't win in a fight but after everything she had been threw she wasn't going to go out without one. Naraku grinned at the female his underling had taken down so long ago, she was weak tired and well pathetic and he was going to use her for so much.

"Please don't fear me I heard you coughing and I came to see if I could help?" He said playing his best act of innocent, Yukiko growled and looked him over frowning.

"I don't need any help your willing to offer." She said coughing as her voice cracked. She didn't have any clue how long it had been since she had been in her coma but she knew that this man might be a problem. He laughed and shook his head calmly.

"I understand it's very smart to never trust a stranger but seeing as the state you are in is terrible I thought I might be of some assistance. You don't want to be caught out here trapped in the rain now do you?" He asked watching evilly as her curiousty peaked listening to him. She had no clue how she looked other then the dark veins on her hands and arm's but was it really worse than that?

" I'll be fine as soon as I'm ready I'll leave you do not have to be so concerned for me." She said trying to appear prideful, Naraku shrugged and reached into his sleeve pulling out a small mirror and stepped closer to her showing her the face that was now her own. Yukiko's eye's went wide as her once soft rounded features were now covered with dark purple veins and small shallow cuts, she tok the mirror from him gasping as she went to look at her mate mark and her eye's went wide.

He had ripped it completely off leaving large gash scars in it's place as the veins sat racing all over shoulder and arm's and body. She tried to control the panic as more and more came to light as her fuller memories hit her and the emotion followed. She let the air from her lungs out in a cruel crushed yowl of sadness, her mate did this to her over a snake and all she could do was lat defeated in her own smiled and kneeled next to her setting his hand on her cheek making her look up at him.

"I can fix this for you in more ways then one but you have to help me poor thing." He said as she looked at him brokenly her mind still racing as her body became more and more aware of the mirsery she was feeling.

"What do you mean?" She asked weakly, he smirked and pulled a chained purple gem from his other sleeve.

"This is gem is called The Eye of The Beholder, it allows the person to be seen how they want so for you my dear anyone who sees you will see you as what you once were which was a beautiful InuYoukai instead of this poor damaged female you are now." He said making her nod her head slowly.

"And what do I have to do in return for this?" She asked looking at him curiously as he stood straight and shrugged.

"All I simply need you to do is kill a man who has been nothing but a hateful thorn in my side could you do that for me?" He asked as she nodded her head slowly.

"Who is this man?" She asked thinking of how she could slowly get her life back on some sort of track, the further from the western land the better.

"I think you may have known him at one time his name is Sesshoumaru can you do that?" He asked again as she shook her head no quickly, there was no way she would be able to kill that betraying bastard he was to strong and she could admit that.

"How could I do that he's to strong it's a death wish and I just escaped it." She said frowning down torwards her hand's, her actions made Naraku smile as he put the gem around her neck watching her jump.

"Iinside this gem is a special jewel shard from the sacred jewel shard, this piece will make your strength tenfold. It will be easy for you to take him by surprise his long forgotten mate coming for revenge." He said as she leaned against the tree feeling the power flow threw her. New strength she never knew she had buikding within her as she finally stood the glamour of the gem covering her scarred body and the jewel shard giving her strength.

She couldn't help but look at the elegantly dressed man in front of her and frown she felt this deal wouldn't end well but if it meant getting her revenge for all he had done to her then she was going to do what she needed to.

( **100 Years ago...)**

Yukiko sat in the great room with a few hand maids sewing a few stitched into the new tapestry the house was working on to celebrate the mating of herself and the lord. Many of the court thought it was lower of her to work on things like this with people who worked the house but she didn't care. Lady or not she enjoyed their company and creating beautiful thing's for the home. Yukiko was a rare lady who had grown up in the home with her now mate and his family. Her father had passed leaving her orphaned and his dearest friend Inu no Tashio had taken her in from that point on. He had made sure she was well educated and knowledgable.

She stood up quickly hearing her mate come from his office a serious look on his face as he walked in her direction. She looked a little confused but tried to remain positive as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly. This shocked her because in all the years they've known eachother he had never been rough with her or even said a cruel word to her. She had always seen the softer side of him and it was a large reason for why she fell in love with him. Sesshoumaru gripped her arm tighter making her hiss in pain as he rushed them to their shared room.

Many thoughts rushed threw her head as she subconciously set her hand to her stomach thinking of the big news she had wanted to tell him. Maybe that was why he was so upset, for year's they had been trying to concieve a pup but nothing ever came of it. She went to healer's and witches hoping that she would be able to figure out why and many would tell her it was just simply not her time yet, then suddenly she started to feel it but her mate had been away on travel for weeks and she hadn't the chance to tell him she was with pup.

He slammed the door and roughly let her arm go forcing her into their room growling.

"Did you think I was stupid?"He said growling his eye's bleeding a dark red as she looked at him shocked.

"No I meant to tell you but I hadn't had much time to tell you with your traveling back and forth I'm sorry I didn't know you would get angry." She said growing nervous by his behavior. Sesshoumaru growled and looked at her enraged.

"You didn't know I would get mad! You've killed my pup's all along and you never thought I would be angery about it why would you mate me only to purge yourself of are bonding.!" He yelled making her look at him shocked she stepped forward trying to touch his arm but he shoved her away making her fall on her ass shocked.

"I never did any of that I'm pregnant now with are first and only pup...all I've wanted was to carry are pup never would I have done anything like that." She said a lump growing in her throat as Sesshoumaru growled and stepped forward his hand gripping a handfull of her hair lifting her up making her gasp and kick at him trying not to let him harm her or the pup.

"Your a liar I'm no ignorant fool, several of my men said they saw you going to those mystics and then some even went as far as to claim you'd been sleeping behind my back while I was away. That would explain why your alway's around the lower class here becuase your probably sleeping with them all aren't you." He snarled making himself angrier and angrier the more he went on. Yukiko knew at this point what ever she said he wouldn't listen. She never thought she would ever be afraid of him but in this moment she was terrified.

"I only went to the mystics to see if I was able to produce a pu..." She gasped as she felt a sharp clawed hand slap her hard against her cheek.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT YOUR A LIAR AND A WHORE AND YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MATE I WANT YOU GONE!" He roared his claw digging into her shoulder where her mate mark sat ripping the swirled cresent moaned shaped flesh off of her shoulder sending her into a loud shriek and tear's. Within second's Yukiko was thrown out of the castle in bloodied clothing and a damaged shoulder. She had no clue who would lie to him about her like that. Everyone in the castle knew she only loved him and that she would have never betrayed him so why would would someone do this.

She limped slowly as the pain in her body and heart rippled threw her when suddenly she felt a sharp searing pain in her arm. She looked down to see a large purple snake biting into her arm as a tall silken haired woman stood infront of her with yellow eye's.

"I told you he would be mine Yuki-chan" Said the woman as she dropped gasping further in pain as the snake slithered back to the woman quickly.

"Ai why? You did this for what he'll never love you." SHe coughed tears falling down her face. Ai smiled and walked closer to her slashing at her face and body.

"He will love me who do you think told me to poison you hmmmm. He did after he found out how terrible you've been he just wanted me to finish the job so I can come back and comfort him. You will never...ever get him back not in this life or the next so DIE!" Ai yelled throwing her slowly dying body into the deeper woods hoping no one would find her.

 **(Present Day)**

Yukiko clenched her fists as she thought back to the day she almost died, she wasn't sure how she made it or why she was even alive now but she was going to get revenge not just for her but her pup and Sasshoumaru had no clue what was going to happen but she was back and she was done. She had loved him and cared for him and he murdered her now she was going to use this man's power to put him down.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing this is just written for fun. Also thank you to those who have reviewed this story!

Also it's super au and does semi follow the regular story but not completely...

 **Chapter 2...**

Naraku was an odd man who clearly had many tricks up his sleeves, Yukiko watched the way he interacted with his underling and the woman was positively afraid of the man who had given her such a welcome gift. Kagura stood quiet trying to look at the woman who was so important to the man she had grown secret for. There meetings were few and far between but she had to admit she was willing to give her heart for him even if he didn't feel the same, so standing there with his former mate made her skin feel on edge even more then being around Naraku. His aura was something she forced herself to adjust and be calm around as best as she could but this woman put her on edge even more.

" How long have I been asleep." Yukiko said looking the woman who kept trying to look at her in the eye's. Kagura swallowed hard and looked away deciding to stay quiet knowing more then anything Naraku would want to talk. Which he did because he turned and smirked looking over the new female before him, she had taken the the gem splendidly admiting she was a sight of beauty.

"Alittle over 100 years my dear, if you ask me that's a bit to long isn't it." He said letting his thin smile turn to a smirk. Yukiko stopped for a moment her mind once again racing as she clenched his fisted hand's.

"100 year's I've been dead and he probably never cared." She said aloud but more to herself, Naraku could see her anger and betrayal feeding the gem and jewel letting them glow a darker purple.

"I've heard he's mated some snake demoness and they have a child together. Such an odd pairing no wonder the child almost appears human." He said lying threw his teeth to drive her to the darker place of her mind. Yukiko clenched her heart and growled lowly as the tainted shard began to fill her with even more hatred and anger. She wanted...no NEEDED her revenge and nothing was going to stop her.

Sesshoumaru was concerned but he wasn't going to let his brother know it, the air around the village became thicker as the clouds opened and dropped fat rain drops on them. Inuyasha and his pack all sat around a small fire in their hut but Sesshoumaru could feel something was happening so he refused to try and relax. He wasn't going to let anything ruin Rin's little bit of happiness so he was going to stand guard even if there was rain. He frowned and looked towards the forest, his senses were trying their best to alert him of something but a larger part of himself couldn't figure out what was causing it. He growled lowly as his mate mark started to pulse under his skin. It made his heart stop feeling something that he expected to lay dorment wake up. He moved his robes to look at the swirled cresent moon mark on his shoulder he traced it lowly hissing as it began to throb some more.

It was one of the largest mistake in his life and he would never get to take it back. He had killed his mate because a female had played a dangerous game, his mate was innocent and he was to fueled by anger to see it or even listen to it. He tried to find her and make thing's right heal her..whatever but he couldn't find her. When he was finally calmed and put pieces together he found out the snake had poisoned many of his staff and was running trick's instead of advising like she was meant to.

The last moments of his beloved mates life were nothing but heartbreak and betrayel to her, he was supposed to keep her and their pup safe but he killed them and would live with that guilt till the day he died. He was alway's filled with self loathing and resentment, the moment he found out about the whole thing he killed Ai the snake or so he thought. Some of his men had said they'd seen a snake trying to escape the land's and head east. He made them follow as best he could but nothing ever came of it always one dead end after another.

Inuyasha could feel the change in his brother's mood and against his better judgement walked out. He could see the older demon rubbing his shoulder frowning to himself glaring toward's the wood's.

"What is it asshole?" He asked earning a extra growl from his brother as he still kept his gaze to the woods.

"Can't you feel it?" He asked unsually soft to his younger brother causing Inuyasha to look lost. Suddenly Kagome rushed from the hut looking at the two wild eyes.

"Guy's I feel a shard well a bunch of them it has to be Naraku!" She said clutching her bow in her small hands. Inuyasha pulled out tensaiga growling as Seshoumaru darted in the direction he felt a large surge of power shoot from. Inuyasha and Kagome followed closely behind as The wood's became harder to navigate the rain blocking their sense of smell and hearing. Sesshoumaru felt his mark pulse harder and harder as he made his way to the clearing feeling the mark throb more. Inuyasha frowned watching his brother move quickly threw the trees snarling.

Kagome was confused until she saw three figures come from between the trees, she frowned deeper watching Naraku jump to a tree as Kagura followed leaving one figure standing in the shadow's. Yukiko looked at the man she had loved and snarled rushing out the jewel filling her with rage growling as her eye's went red and her claws elongated. She was going to kill him if it killed her or not, Seshoumaru jumped back avoiding a strong slash from her claws. His eye's went wide as the creature lunged at him again trying to harm him, he had no clue what this beast was but it looked like something riped from the earth. He could barely scent anything and it bothered him to not be able to feel out the situation better.

Kahome gasped as a beautiful demoness darted from the wood's aiming her attack straight for Sesshoumaru. The woman had a look of pure hatred as she slashed and dug at Sesshoumaru, she had no clue what was happening until Sesshoumaru looked to her and growled out.

"Where is the jewel!" He snarled dodging another attack from the woodlen hag, Kagome blinked and looked pointing to her necklace as Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her out of the way from another strong attack from the female. Inuyasha was confused watching the elegant woman attack his bastard of a half brother, her scent was familiar and carried similar tones to Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha knew at that moment this was Sesshoumaru's fight and he was going to take his woman and get her as far from the fight as he could so that when the time came she could handle the gem safely.

The seen turned darker as the scent of old blood filled his nose thickly threw the heavy rain, he turned to see Sesshoumaru standing his claws burrowed threw the chest of the female his hand going threw her chest completely. It made Kagome gasp and he tried to turn her from the sight but when Sesshoumaru pulled his arm back out looking to them for an answer on if he grabbed the jewel or not.

Sesshoumaru looked at the mossy female and frowned her blood coating his arm as his mate mark pulsed harder then before, his eye's closed slowly as the scent of the blood filled his lungs with a long gone scent he'd never forget. The female leaned back her eye's wide as the dark purple veins seemed to grow darker as more of her blood pooled from the open wound. She looked at him her hair falling around her face as he gasped all the pieces coming together.

"What can't finish what you started Sesshoumaru?" Asked Narakku as Yukiko stood in front of him her body slowly healing, Sesshoumaru looked at the damaged woman in front of him and growled lowly his breath catching in his throat as he looked over her damaged body. She was covered in scars and thick dark heavy purple veins where he was sure that Ai had poisned her, she was dirty and bloody her clothing barely even holding together. The look in her eye's put him on further edge, she was filled with so much rage and anger.

Yukiko slowly closed her eyes feeling the jewel help her body regain her strength and energy, she wasn't going to let him play with her mind she was going to heal the wound and go for another attack. Seshoumaru jumped back as she tried to slash at him, she knew he was going to be skeptic about her but she didn't understand why he wasn't striking back. Sesshoumaru's heart was beating faster as he side stepped her attack's.

"Naraku you will pay for bringing her back from the dead!" He snarled before grabbing Yukiko by the arms and pinning them behind her back looking to Inuyasha and Kagome" Grab the jewel and end her suffering" Sesshoumaru roared his eyes reddening as his mate faught against him but his grip was still stronger. Kagome looked to the womans chest and pointed to her necklace.

"Her necklace Inuyasha!" Kagome said looking at the fused gem on her necklace. Inuasha set her down and tried to rush forward as Yukiko thrashed trying to get away from them, Yukiko looked up to Naraku as he turned his back to her flicking his wrist as he vanished. Kagura frowned and jumped towards the air above them flicking her fan towards Inuyasha keeping him from Yukiko and Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to be apart of this she wanted to go on her way and leave them to their own but her master decided otherwise and failure wasn't an option.

Inuyasha growled and diflected her attack angerly, Kagome lined her bow and arrow aiming directly for Kagura. Kagura frowned and dodged getting knicked by the purfied arrow, she didn't care about any of this and the last thing she was going to do was let herself be killed by that weak womans arrow's. She looked to the two mates still struggling and frowned sending one more attack out so she could escape.

Before Kagome could blinked Kagura was gone and they were left with this female Inu Youkai who was not having it. She felt pain for the female for some reason and knowing that Naraku had manipulated the woman from the grave appearantly made her want to help. She quickly ran up to the two her sight on the jew around her neck and with in seconds she was in front of the growling pair her mind made up as she reached forward and ripped the jewel from the womans neck.

Yukiko looked at the small human woman and frowned as her body became weak and pathetic again, he was going to kill her and she wasn't able to get her revenge for her pup. She howled as her strength and glamour fell from herself Kagome gasped at the damaged appearence of the female before her. Sesshoumaru caught her as Yukiko fell forward his body shaking as his beast tried to escape it's reign and get its revenge. Naraku had found her some how and brought her back to spite him but if she was dead why was she still breathing in his arm's. Her heart beat was weak but still there, he turned her and lifted her to him tighter as his half brother looked at him confused.

"She needs to lay down stop looking at me and lets go!"He growled as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she? I'm not bringing someone to my home so she can destroy it!" He barked as Sesshoumaru snarled, Kagome stepped forward and looked at the love of her life.

"Inuyasha she was under the influence of the jewel if she needs help we'll help her now let's go." She said heading back in the direction of the villiage.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing this is just written for fun.

Also it's super au and does semi follow the regular story but not completely...

Lastely thank you to everybody who reviewed this little story your all awesome!

 **Chapter 3...**

Sesshoumaru sped past Inuyasha and Kagome his eye's darting between Yukiko and the path. He was full of emotions as he rushed to the hut, Inuyasha followed quickly behind him not sure what Kagome could do for the woman they all thought was dying. Kagome was glad when they finished their run back to the hut, she could tell Inuyasha wanted to follow after Naraku but the look she gave him let him know this was more important because who ever this female was she was important to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Yukiko as Kagome led him into the hut setting down his mate softly trying not to rattle her anymore then needed. He frowned and set his hand to her cheek stroking it softly as Kagome tried not to stare.

"Fix her" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome checked over the womans pulse and frowned.

"I'll do what I can, her breathing is even and her heart beat is strong." Kagome said finishing her check on the Inu's pulse. Sesshoumaru growled when Kagome ran her hand up towards the scar covered shoulder his mark once sat on.

"It looks like she was attacked a while back the wounds are healed but I don't know what's wrong with her veins there swollen and purple. I've never seen anything like this before." She said trying not to anger Sesshoumaru hearing his growls grow louder, Inuyasha walked into the hut and frowned watching his brother. He had no clue what was happening but he could feel his half brothers anger rise more and more with each passing second. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to harm Kagome all because of his mistakes.

Yukiko coughed roughly and wheezed as her breathing tried to even out again, Kagome felt helpless because this female was an enigma. She wasn't sure if she was dying or not and she was afraid to tell Sesshoumaru that. She looked to the floor where she set the large gem down.

"This gem she had on her...I don't think it was keeping her alive." Kagome said finally taking a serious look at the necklace, her eyes went wide as she seperated the jewel from the gem curiously.

"What is that?"Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshoumaru both looked her at the two stones in her hands.

"I think this one was to hide her appearance while the other was to boost her strength." Kagome said putting the pieces together proudly, she set the bright purple gem on the womans chest. To Inuyasha and herself as soon as the gem rested on her chest she became an undamaged woman laying before them asleep but to Sesshoumaru she looked exactly the same, damaged and broken before him. He growled and looked at the shocked faces in front of him.

"I see no changes!" He growled trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama is their anyone you'd know who could tell you what this gem is?" She asked as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her formality, Sesshoumaru frowned as he stared at the woman he'd love broken before him.

"Don't bother talking to him right now if he doesn't believe us then that's him let's go tell the others what happened." Inuyasha said taking Kagomes hand as Sesshoumaru sat there ignoring the two of them. Kagome felt badly for him but figured Inuyasha was right they needed to tell the others what happened and atleast give the Inu some space.

Sesshoumaru was happy when they left, he needed a moment to think and figure out what to do. He reached his hand down to the gem that sat lightly on her chest, he frowned feeling a soft power surge from it. He had no clue what it was but he knew it gave some kind of power. Yukiko shifted in her passed out state and Sesshoumaru perked up watching her carefully. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but all he knew was that his mate hadn't died but where had she been?

He frowned looking at her tattered clothing annoyed with how much of her scarred and damaged skin was showing to the world, he slid off one of his outer robes and set it over top of her gently. Yukiko lay slowly waking up her body felt heavy and on edge as she felt his pressence closer to her then she wanted. She slowly tried to calm herself but she knew he would be able to tell when she was awake. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her annoyed by the fact she was trying to foul him like she was a child.

"Are you done now?" He asked watching her flinch, she knew he would kill her so why was he waiting?

"Just kill me already." Yukiko said sitting up slowly her hands wrapping around the gem she wanted to keep. Sesshoumaru moved closer to her wanting to make sure she was real. She flinched away snarling at him angerly.

"Don't try to touch me don't ever touch me again!" She snarled her hand protectively over her stomach her mind going to flashbacks from the past. Sesshoumaru looked at her and his words caught in his throat as he watched her get as small as she could to be away from him. His inner beast growled at him in anger not liking the response they were getting from their mate.

"Yukiko.." He growled out lowly as he watched her look for an escape.

"Don't drag it out just kill me. Your mate failed the first time so just finish it so I can be at peace!" She yelled alerting the others outside to something going on.

Inuyasha frowned as he overheard the arguement between his brother and the female they found, Kagome looked to him nervously and he set his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Let them battle it out we don't need to be in that shit, this is his own mess." He said looking at his woman calmly. Kagome begrudgedly sighed and looked at Inuyasha sadly, she had no clue what was happening between the female and Sesshoumaru but she was upset for the woman. She could tell their was something going on between the two and she felt for the woman. Sesshoumaru didn't seem easy to get along with and she wanted to help the misguided woman.

"I don't think we should leave them alone she's terrified of him." Kagome said softly looking to the group who tried to act like everything was ok. Inuyasha nodded his head and sighed wanting to tell her just to drop it but knew she wouldn't.

"I don't think he's going to kill her the bastard cares to much, you can see it in his eyes" He said making Kagome sigh.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and frowned, he could feel her fear and it unrattled him completely. He didn't know how he should respond to her without freaking her out further.

"Calm down Yukiko." He said trying to remain calm himself." I'm not going to harm you trust me." He finished looking at her softly, she looked at him shocked. How could she trust him after all he'd done to her, she knew it had to be a trap, that moment she'd have to be stupid to fall in line like a loyal bitch and fall at his feet.

"You didn't protect us the last time you tricked me into caring and then killed us! I was trapped in a limbo because you were sleeping with some female that wasn't I...you had her kill me! KILL US!" She said grasping her stomach sadly making him wince in heartache. He was surprised to hear she had been in limbo thankful she hadn't passed but it still destroyed his heart to see her broken and scarred like this.

Then there was the matter of their pup, long gone were the days of them laying about speaking of hopes and dreams. He had betrayed her trust and violently ripped her to shreds over a misunderstanding that ended in the death of their pup by his own hand.

"This Sesshoumaru was ignorant and blinded by misplaced rage...Yukiko I will never forgive myself for what I've do..."He said not being able to finish his sentence because Yukiko made a run towards the door. She didn't care about his apology truth or not she was going to leave and escape him forever. If she couldn't kill him she was going to run from him the best she could.

Inuyasha stood still as he watched the woman rush from the hut like it was the end of her life. Kagome blinked and looked at him just as curiously, he could tell he was going to hear about it because he told her they'd be fine. He heard Kagome yell for him to chase after her but he stopped short watching as Sesshoumaru rushed after the female.

Yukiko snarled and ran as fast as her weakened legs could take her, she gasped for air as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into someone roughly. Sesshoumaru growled as he held Yukiko to him, he refused to let her go no matter what. Yukiko howled loudly as she fought to get away clawing and scratching at him the best she could. Her mind was racing and she started to panic further. Sesshoumaru snarled at her dominatly making her freeze.

"Let me go..."She whimpered out lowly her head down falling back weakly since she wasted all her energy on trying to out run him. He rumbled low in his chest as he pulled her closer turning her to face him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He growled out lowly making her flinch and begin to whimper louder, she just wanted him to end her and let her go to the after life with their pup...her pup.

"Lies...your a liar just kill me." She looked up at him her eye's rimmed red from the amount of pain she was in. Sesshoumaru felt a lump in his throat trying to figure out what to say to her, she was broken down and clearly nothing he did would help her. He growled and leaned down nuzzling his nose against her cheek trying to bring pack values back to them. She flinched away wincing in pain at the large scar on her shoulder, he frowned looking at the large tender scar on her shoulder were his mark once sat.

"I'm so sorry..."He mumbled holding her closer to him, she lifted her arms trying to push him away.

"I don't care...let me go Sesshoumaru."She cried out her eye's filling with tears. "You killed us and nothing you say or do will make me forgive you. **"** She finished looking towards the wood's were she saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing in hiding not sure what to do.

Sesshoumaru snarled and nipped at her ear gently tugging trying to gain back her attention. Yukiko pushed away ducking her head away from him growling. She wanted to be free of his grasp and the woman in the bushes looked like she wanted to help her.

Kagome stood with Inuyasha confused about what was going on between the two. Inuyasha had told her to just stand back and not get into all of this considering they were already knee deep in this terrible situation. She stepped closer making eye contact with the woman when suddenly she decided to act. She could tell the woman wanted away from Sesshoumaru and he wasn't going to let her go by her mean's.

"Inuyasha I know this maybe stupid but I can't let her stay there with him like this...I'm going to help her but you need to distract him." Kagome said making Inuyasha look at her as if she lost her mind.

"No Kagome trust me this is not something we should step into. That female is his mate if we disrupt him and try to help her escape he could destroy the whole villiage in his rage. I won't let you or the villiage go threw that suffering because of his own mistakes." He said grabbing Kagome quickly by the shoulder and running away.

Yukiko watched the familiar scented male take the woman and run despite her yell's to put her down. She knew in this moment she was trapped and needed to figure out a way to get out of his hold. Sesshoumaru had pulled her tighter into his hold growling lowly as his beast came threw painting his eye's red. She looked at him and frowned wanting the agony to be done with. She knew that she was traped in his hold when his beast gained full control.

"Let me go..."She groaned out tiredly. Sesshoumaru's beast snarled and rubbed his face against her cheek rumbling from his chest.

"calm yourself female... I won't hurt you like the other has just listen." He grumbled out lowly trying to keep his sentences clear. Yukiko's mind continued to race as she tried to play calm, she wanted this whole thing to end but like Sesshoumaru always did he had to drag thing's out until he was ready to strike.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I've been threw years of struggle." She bit back trying to move herself from his lap. He had managed to get her fully sat in his lap her back to his chest.

"This one know's this but were trying to fix it now. The other caused all this strife by entertaining the snakes thoughts this one knew better and tried to stop the other but he refused to listen." His beast said slowly letting his hand rest on her stomach remorsefully. Yukiko flinched and gripped his hand trying to pry it away from her snarling.

"You don't get to touch us.. Neither of you do. Not after what you've done Sesshoumaru." Yukiko said ripping his hand from her managing to loosen his grip on her. Sesshoumaru's beast frowned and fully let her go watching as the tattered remains of her old robes tore even more. Yukiko snarled as she made her way weakly to her feet and stepped back. Sesshoumaru followed her step's getting up quickly his beast knew she was to weak to run again and he didn't want her to leave his side but he knew he wasn't going to be as stubborn as his other dominate side and let his pride get in his way. His beast had missed her more then anything and he wanted her to know that even he disagreed with the actions made against her that day.

"Mate this one want's you to know we've missed you but we know your not ready to accept and forgive the other so run...go to the half breed I shall hold off the other long enough for them to help you." His beast said causing Yukiko to step back slowly not sure how long it would take for her to get away from him. Sesshoumaru's beast flashed out of sight heading far from the area to buy her time.

Kagome sat quietly staring at the fire, she felt guilty leaving that woman behind but she knew Inuyasha was right. Sesshoumaru was to strong for them to take on angered like that. He was a great ally but she knew it would damage them up to much to get on equal ground between both parties. She looked to Shippou and put on a smile, he kept giving her the concerned look and she knew she couldn't let him in on all that was filling her head. She pulled him onto her lap and nuzzled the top of his head and smiled.

"I'm ok Shippou-kun don't worry." She said holding him closer she felt him nod and cuddle into her happily. She wanted to make sure that her adopted son was able to live in peace and not constantly travel and train to the point of exhaustion. Her thought's shift to Inuyasha as he sat up from his branch frowning as his ears twitched listening to something in the distance. Kagome sat up quickly looking between him and the direction his gaze was looking towards. Suddenly Shippou hopped from her lap growling towards the brush, Inuyasha hopped down and grabbed for his sword holding it still as suddenly the female that was with Sesshoumaru fell from the bushes.

Kagome hopped up and ran over as Sango and Miroku tried to figure out which lead to follow. Inuyasha snarled and looked around causing them to wonder whether they needed to prepare for a fight or not. Kagome dropped to her knee's next to the female who was now completely passed out in front of them.

"Inuyasha we have to help her." Kagome said going to lift her by her shoulders but stopping as Inuyasha moved closer.

"I don't sense the bastard but I don't want him to come back and attack us over her. You can't just rush over and help everyone wench." Inuyasha said growing fustrated by the fact this woman was back causing them troubles again. Kagome looked and him and frowned a serious look following causing Inuyasha's ears to press closely to his head.

"She need's help and if he come's back we'll handle it then but she's so cold and I don't care..Now if you want to be sat all the way to the earth's core I would say help me." She said making him roll his eye's but walk over.

Kagome sighed out of breath as she worked rolling out a mat for the woman they brought back to Kaede's hut. The elderly woman looked confused again but shrugged and offered to help. Kagome watched Inuyasha gently set the woman down and walk out rolling his eye's.

"That's all the help I'm giving." He said giving her an attitude.

"Thank you Inuyasha even if you did complain the whole time." She said crossing her arm's as Kaede sat on the ground next to Yukiko. Kaede looked at the young female Inu Youkai then glanced to Kagome unsure how to handle such a powerful female.

"Kagome I'm unsure of how we are to help her. I know of herb's and thing's that help some youkai but not for well this." She said pointing to the large poison tainted vains covering the woman. Kagome sighed and nodded her head.

"I know but I thought maybe some rest might help her for now while we figure something out. The poor woman has been threw so much I couldn't let her stay out in the forest. I mean how different can we really be yeah youkai have super powerful abilities but so can human's." Kagome said trying to remain hopeful, Kaede just nodded still unsure of her plan.

"Before any of that we should atleast get her something new to wear. Over there in my chest can you grab one of the yukata's out." Kaede said as Kagome pulled out a plain navy colored Yukata. They then started to remove the last tattered bit's of her old robe's. Kagome tried her best not to be bothered by the sight of her but what really caught her off guard was the slight rounded swell to her stomach. Kaede gave her the same confused look as they slowly dressed her.

"Kagome-san who is this female if I may ask." She said wanting to know why a pregnant Inu Youkai was in her living hut. Kagome gave her a soft smile and sighed.

"I honestly don't know Kaede..." She said trailing off.


	4. Chapter 4

I know It's been a while but I'm finally out of my writers slump and will be updating more.

Thank you to all that reviewed and fav'd this story It's definatly a boost.

 **Chapter 4...**

Sesshoumaru awoke in a foggy haze his eye's still closed but he could tell he was far from his mate and the village his brother claimed for his own. He slowly sat up growling lowly, his beast had gained control and for some reason cast him far far away. He could see large mountains and tree's telling him he was on the edge several day's travel from his brothers little village. He growled and gripped the dirt in his palms anger wrippling threw him as he thought back to all that had happened in the last few days.

All he wanted to do was take his mate and hibernate with her until she forgave him for his sins against her. Sadly his female was absolutely terrified of him and it broke his heart. He stood slowly looking at his torn robes angerly. He knew his otherself went full Inu leaving him a complete and total mess, first he would clean himself, gather his energy and then he would retrieve his mate.

-With Kagome-

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha watching the still sleeping female youkai in their hut. At first she was worried Sesshoumaru was going to rush back and slaughter everyone in his way to get to her but after the last two days she wasn't as concerned. Inuyasha on the other hand was absolutely panicked as he kept searching the area surounding the village for any sign of his brother. He knew when he did return it would be hell for them all.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked softly as she watched him slap himself in the throat catching the greedy flee from his throat. Myoga squeeled trying his beast to get away from the Hanyou. He had heard threw the smaller youkai in the area that the lost mate of their lord had returned and Myoga had to be sure himself that Yukiko had returned. The poor female was given such a bitter fate he wanted to see she was alive for his own eye's.

"Stupid flee!" Inuyasha barked as he threw Myoga down in front of them making Kagome gasp softly.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude!" She said reprimanding him softly. Myoga stood and smiled up waving at Kagome and waving off Inuyasha assault."Hello Myoga what's brought you here?" Kagome finished asking as she picked him up so he could be eye level with them for the conversation. Myoga nodded his head and thanked her quietly as he turned to look at the female in front of them passed out.

"I see the rumors amongst the land where true.. Milady is alive.." Myoga said causing Inuyasha's ears to pin to the top of his head as Kagome looked at the flee curious as to more he had to say.

"Yes we came in contact with her a few day's ago when she was trapped by Naraku's tricks. She's in such bad shape where not sure what to do with her and she wants nothing to do with Sesshomaru so were pretty stuck," Kagome said bashfully as Inuyasha rolled his eye's.

"I told her to leave her where she sat but no we have to be the hero's and help everyone even when it's going to get us further down a hole." Inuyasha mumbled as Myoga hopped to Yukiko's body looking her over as best he could without drinking from her.

"I understand I wouldn't wish to be with the western lord after what he did either..those were some dark times. Your father would have been rolling in his grave if he saw how he treated her that day."said sniffing at her veins frowning. Kagome blinked and looked the flee wondering what he was doing.

"Dark times? Can you tell us what happened to her atleast that way we can figure out how to help her." Kagome asked wanting to help the poor female in fornt of her. Myoga looked at her and sighed his senses going numb from the strong smell of poison coming from her blood stream.

"I can tell you that the day I speak of was one of the worst day's the western ladn had encounter well after the day your father had passed. The young lord had been tricked by a snake demoness she wanted his name and title so he tricked him into thinking our lady was betraying their mating bond. Sadly the lord took the bait and gave the snake permission to end Yukiko's life not sensing or caring for the fact that his mate was pupped with their first and never betrayed him. After her death he grew colder and harsher living in a deep depression. Once he was unclouded by the snake he realized he was tricked and tried to kill the snack but she ran away before he could finish the job." Myoga said making Kagome look at Yukiko sadly.

She never took Sesshoumaru for someone easily trick or even someone that cruel to do this damage tohis mate so carelessly she understood now why she had run from him and tried to kill him. He ahd broken their bond and even went as far to kill her.

"The bastard has always been a cruel piece of shit. Even to the ones in his pack." Inuyasha said feeling pity for the female who did nothing but be punished for loving a bastard. Myoga sighed and nodded his head.

"The young lord never recovered from this his mother even mourns for Yukiko but I had no clue she was still alive and breathing. I wonder where she was hiding all this time." Myoga said as Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"All we know is she's been laying dormant. Now my question is could there be someone who would able to help her prehaps?" Kagome asked as Myoga sat thinking about who could help then it hit him.

"Misteress poison in the southern hill's. She's an old entity that has many cures and poisons. If you bring her a gift I'm sure she would gladly help...She loves items that are shiny remember that." Myoga said as he looked towards the door signaling he was going to take his leave.

"Something shiny really?" Kagome said furrowing her brow's as she tried to think of something. Myoga nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"Yes it has to be shiny crow demons usually like shiny things to add to their nests." He said looking around nervously."May I ask where the young lord is currently?" He finished not wanting to be around when he comes back. Inuyasha tisked and shrugged.

"We have no clue and I want it to stay that way" Inuyasha said seriously making Kagome slap his arm, Myoga sighed and looked back towards the poor female on the floor then the door again.

"I'll go ask around from some sources and meet up with you later. Don't forget she's in the southern mountains and I wouldn't wait to much longer." He said before hopping out of the hut to the woods. Kagome stood up excitedly and looked to Inuyasha smiling.

"Well get up we need to tell Sango and Miroku were heading out and to get ready to pack thing's up. When she wakes we should leave." Kagome finished as Inuyasha stood and rolled his eye's not wanting to go threw with this. Taking Yukiko anywhere was like a ticking Sesshoumaru time bomb.

Sometime later...

Yukiko stirred slightly waking herself up. She was so physically tired her body felt like nothing she did would fix this ache. Nothing was working and it was killing her. She slowly sat up resting her palm on her stomach frowning as she pulled her hand away knowing nothing was in there. She looked around the hut and blinked at the old human woman sitting in front of her by the fire.

Kaede looked at the once beautiful youkai and gave her a soft wrinkled smile. She had no clue what Kagome had dragged everyone into but she felt pity for the female Inu in front of her. It seemed like no matter who it was once they were around those Inuyoukai from the west they were cursed. Be it her sister or this female now.

"Kagome and the others are preparing some things for the upcoming trip just lay back and rest some more milady you've been threw much trauma." Kaede said as the female Inu blinked and scented the air confucingly.

Yukiko sighed and slowly agreed with the elderly woman. The people in this village had done nothing to harm her so she felt no need to completely panic. To her it mattered not if she lived or died, she was tired of fighting to live when she'd been done so much wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been a while but I'm finally back!

As per usual I own nothing and this is just for fun.

Thank you to all that reviewed and fav'd this story It's defiantly a boost.

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru stood silently as he listened to the elderly village miko Kaede tell him about not knowing were the group had gone. When he had finally gained control from his other self it had been a long trek back even for himself. He knew part of the reason was he knew he needed to give her space. The other half was him trying to put a plan together on how to gain his mates trust again. Kaede moved cautiously around the demon lord and sighed.

"My Lord I do not lie, where they be I have no clue. What I do know is the small flee was here and it was quite a surprise to all." She said making Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raise subtly. Without another word he turned around and promptly walked out.

He looked to Jaken and Rin and frowned. He knew they would want to come with him on this hunt but he refused to let them follow. This was a task he needed to handle on his own.

-With the group-

Yukiko stood silently watching as the hanyou Inuyasha and his female argued once again. Currently they were traveling up a large mountain to speak to a witch or something and apparently one of them forget to bring the needed token to gain council with the sorceress. She sighed deeply trying not to cause her body anymore pain. It had been rough but the group had been able to travel 3 days so far with no surprise visits from her former mate and she was thankful.

She had a struggle getting her body to agree with moving but she refused to be a burden more so then she was. Yes, it cut down on time but if she could walk she would and she did.

"Inuyasha how are you going to blame me when you were the one who said you got this!" Kagome yelled causing Yukiko to flinch and look away.

"Look you should have reminded me! The sooner this is done the sooner were out of major danger." He replied making Kagome cross her arms in frustration. Sango and Miroku sat quietly as they watched the two bicker back and forth. If it wasn't for her sense of smell she would have said the two were over this just by looks alone but their scent gave it away too. Sango stood up and sighed stepping towards the two.

"What if we give her this?" Sango asked pulling out a palm sized silver compact. Inuyasha blinked and Kagome looked at her curiously.

"Sango, are you sure I mean I know that's from your village" Kagome said feeling badly over the situation. Sango waved her off and sighed deeply.

"It's fine I'm just tired of hearing you two bicker like children." She said trying to add a smirk to the sentence to show on some level she was playing. Yukiko felt badly for the girl but she had nothing of her own to give and the gem given to her was the only way she felt they'd be comfortable around her. She put her hand to the purple gem and sighed, she knew her looks weren't the most important thing about her but the sight of herself without it was horrid. It was bad enough that she had to live with his scars all over her body but she knew she had to live on.

After their short break, they finally made it to the dwelling of mistress poison. The being lived in a rather large cave covered in skins and leathers followed by many skeletal remains from human to youkai. Kagome took a deep breath as she clung to Inuyasha nervously. Yukiko stepped forward not scenting anything which threw her. If it was a trap there was no way of her knowing.

"So where's this lady anyways all this travel for an empty cave!" Barked Inuyasha rather loudly causing a slight echo.

Suddenly a cloaked figure came into view. She stood medium height no features were seen because she was covered in a large feather covered pelt.

"You have such a loud mouth it must be your breeding Inu's are very opinionated aren't they" Said the raven youkai, her voice was gravely and harsh but she had a playful tone to it. Yukiko tilted her head feeling a little insulted but sighed trying to keep her hopes low. For all she knew this woman could be a fraud.

"Are you Mistress Poison?" Kagome stepped forward cutting Inuyasha from curse filled rant. Mistress Poison looked at the human girl and smiled under her cloak.

"What a curious group A priest, demon slayer, hanyou , full inu, and a miko all traveling together. Has the world gone to muck since my exile?' She asked slowly removing the hood from her head showing a dark eyed demoness with long raven colored hair and pale almost grey flesh.

"In a sense madam, it has" Miroku said as Kagome readied herself to speak again. Mistress poison raised a brown and sat on a stone near a odd looking table.

"Well then I guess I made the right choice...So what has brought you all to me today?" She asked tapping a clawed hand against the table. Yukiko slowly stepped forward the demoness taking the gem from around her neck setting it on the table showing the raven her true appearance. The group looked away trying not to cringe over the visible destruction done to her. Mistress Poison smiled and tilted her head.

"I take it you know of the toll?" She asked putting her hand out ready to accept the gift needed for her council. Sango nodded and stepped forward setting the silver compact in her hand. Mistress Poison sighed and looked at the trinket frowning.

"I have no use for this I already have many...if you have nothing else you may leave." She said causing the group to flinch. Yukiko sighed and looked down Kagome frowned as Inuyasha started to bitch about a wasted trip.

"But we heard you except silver in a any form!" Kagome said put out. Mistress Poison frowned and shook her head, this girl had some gull but she was right she took silver but what they had was stone covered in silver not pure silver.

"That is the toll but what you've offered is not to my par. Now be gone you all smell of the woods and mud it is pungent." The raven youkai said smirking as Yukiko clenched her fist weakly. She had enough and this youkai was taking as a joke.

"I need your help and you're the only one who can give me some form of answers I need your help please." She said her voice stern yet gentle.

"Nothing is free in this world that's what you Inu's need to realize, you think you can marker the lands and take take take. be it the big dogs before or the big dogs after all they do is take." Mistress Poison said anger Yukiko more.

-With Sesshoumaru-

It didn't take him long to map out a scent and follow it. The further he went the better idea of where they were going to be came into mind. It made sense they would see the spiteful bird she may have an idea as to helping his damaged mate. He used all the energy he could to make it to the area where the raven's den was. He stood silently as he cloaked his aura not allowing either his half-brother or mate to sense him. For the first time in a while his heart was racing and his blood was rushing to his ears.

He slowly crept closer listening to the group fail miserably at making a deal with the greedy woman. Mistress poison was very good at her craft but she never knew when to stop which was why her clan threw her to the side. She wanted more and more even putting her own flock in danger.

"Now I said no you don't have the proper payment now leave." Said the raven in the snippiest tone she could use. He frowned as he listened to Yukiko plead with the woman, He knew he was the last on her list but he still wanted her to forgive him. Without another thought he walked into the cave digging into his pockets as the group stood still unsure what was about to take forth.

Yukiko slowly started to back against the wall ready to escape as her former mate walked into the cave not even glancing her way. Mistress Poison smiled widely as the Lord of the West stepped in front of her.

"Well no one told me you all had friends in big places this changes things" She said as Sesshoumaru set down a small bag of what looked like little trinkets.

"This Sesshoumaru has set upon your table a sack of spare treasure's many villages have given to my kingdom over time. There will be more appealing offers if you help her or else this Sesshoumaru can give you to the spiritual realm as a trade. Now which do you chose.?" He asked his hand slowly reaching for his blade. The raven sighed looking over the expensive gifts not all silver but good enough to keep her from death.

"Fine I shall look over the bitch it's not what I prefer but I shall take it over your other option." She said looking over the small female inching across the wall trying to vanish. Yukiko blinked and looked anywhere but at him. He may have given her a toll but she still didn't want anything to do with him.

" Come here little female I would like to get this over with." Mistress Poison said waving for Yukiko to walk over to the table. "The rest of you go I need peace not a dozen eye's watching me" She finished her sentence as Inuyasha shrugged so tired of arguments and fights just giving up as he dragged Kagome with him. " Come on" He said as she tried to fight a little. Of course, Sango and Miroku left no problem she was happy she was able to keep her compact so she wasn't mad about stepping outside.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand refused to leave causing Yukiko and Mistress Poison to both frown.

"This Sesshoumaru refuses to leave I want to see what it is were paying for and I refuse to leave her alone with you." He said crossing his arms causing Yukiko to take a deep pained breath. She wanted to be better so she could run and be away. She knew she would never be able to kill him but pretending he was dead far away was much better.

"Fine I refuse to argue with you any further." The raven youkai said helping the frail looking female Inu onto the table. Yukiko lay stiff as the raven opened her robes to reveal the rest of her tattered and scarred flesh. Mistress Poison frowned looking at the poison coursing through her veins. She took Yukiko's hand and pricked her finger first scenting her blood with mild shock at the color of her blood.

"I take it you got into a terrible battle with a snake yes?" Mistress Poison asked getting her answer from the silent glare Sesshoumaru was giving her coupled with the saddened look of the female on the table. She nodded to the female and patted her shoulder before Turing around sniffing at the blood looking for certain things." It looks like your body froze in age trying to prevent the poison from reaching your heart. Usually it works the blood pools out and then your all new again but with this venom it was potent and cruel, this is meant to kill on impact right away and can only be done by a widow." Mistress Poison said mixing all her components into a bowl smiling.

" Is there a way to rid her of the poison?" Sesshoumaru asked softly his eye's never leaving his damaged mates body. His heart clenched looking at her slightly swollen belly. He knew his pup was dead and it ripped him apart inside knowing that he did this. Mistress Poison raised an eyebrow and dipped the bloodied finger into the mixture watching the dark blood change into a regular red color.

"You're in luck... this time. What I have here if she drinks will expel the tainted poison from her body." Mistress Poison said causing Yukiko to sit up quickly.

"You can really cure me?" She asked hopeful of what was to come. Mistress Poison nodded her head and shrugged.

"Don't be too happy What happens next will be painful and draining but it will rid the poison from your body." The raven said slowly setting the mixture into her hands." Drink it quickly and do not worry this will not harm your pup. It seems to be doing an excellent job at keeping itself protected. If anything, you should thank it. If it wasn't for the barrier it created diverting the poison and filtering it out and away from itself you would have died." Mistress Poison finished catching the two Inu Youkai by surprise. Yukiko gripped the bowl tightly.

"Mistress my pup is dead..."She said her body shaking weakly as Sesshoumaru stood stark still for once not knowing what to do. Mistress Poison set her hand to the woman's gut and smiled an creepy smile again.

"I do not lie your pup is alive frozen in time much like you but only because of the danger once the poison is gone it should start to grow again. You feel and hear nothing because that is what it must do to survive." She said as Yukiko started to shake almost spilling the mixture to the ground. Quickly Sesshoumaru brought one of his hands to hers steadying the bowl. Yukiko flinched and pulled her hands away from him.

"Don't you touch me!" She snapped raising the bowl to her mouth downing the bitter and chunky concoction. Sesshoumaru growled lowly at her unsure of how he should approach her. Inside he was hoping the raven wasn't lying and that it was true his pup was alive and well.

"Be cautious now Inu once it hits your stomach you will become very ill" Mistress Poison said crossing her arms as the female in front of her started to dress again. She hopped her the best even though the poison will be removed she still had many scars in her flesh forever changing her appearance regardless of the poison or not.

Before Yukiko could even finish tying her kimono correctly Sesshoumaru was on her sniffing around her stomach trying to see if he could pick anything up yet or not. Yukiko growled lowly at him stepping back.

"I refuse to allow you near me...Thank you for your help here but you are not wanted." She snapped trying to shield her pup from the monster that did this to them. Sesshoumaru growled louder pressing his face to her hands not caring if she tried to fight him or not.

"If what she says is true you still carry my heir my...no our pup. Do you really think you can be rid of me now?" He said smirking up at her making her shake subtly with fear. Then before she could even breath or speak he instantly grabbed her and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

`Thank you to all who follow and review. I really appreciate you guys!

As usual I own nothing and this is for fun.

 **Chapter 6...**

Sesshoumaru ran so fast past the group waiting for them that Inuyasha barely had time to realize what was going on. Kagome gasped and looked to Inuyasha like they needed to go after them. Inuyasha was no foul he knew better then to go after his brother and Kagome was going to have to get over it.

"INUYASHA WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" She yelled making his ears go down in shock. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand.

"Listen Kagome I'm done being in that mess were not going after her... we can't and I'm not going to make that terrible decision." He snapped making Kagome jump a little.

"But she doesn't want to be with him we have to help her Inuyasha" She snapped back making Sango step forward setting her hand on the shoulder to her upset friend.

"Kagome he's right with Inu's their mates are their main priority and whatever happened in their made him take her. We can't keep her away from him or it will bring a bigger burden. It's just not safe." Sango said her voice going stern. Kagome sighed and looked away trying not to argue more. She knew if Sango was disagreeing with her that she was right they needed to stay away for now.

-With the Mates-

Yukiko felt dizzy be it from the speed he was going or the herbal medicine coursing through her body. Within seconds she started to gag trying to keep her eye's closed as her body broke down. Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his chest trying to comfort her. He could smell the scent of sick coming from her mouth and he knew they needed to stop somewhere quick. He sped up finally making it to a little hut he had built long ago during his travels with Rin and Jaken.

He stepped in and set her down starting a fire so he could boil some water for her.

"If you try to leave I will find you" He said in a deep tone making her look at him irritated. Yukiko glared at him then it hit her she needed to vomit right away. Within moments she was grabbing for the water bucket, she felt a fire ripple up her throat as a black bile like slim came up. Sesshoumaru had to cover his nose from the strong scent of poison and rot. Seeing her like this made him feel even more ashamed then he had.

Yukiko gagged as her body finally rid herself of the black sludge her complete front smeared with the bile. She laid her head against the wall panting.

"Oh yes great lord I'm going to run from you while covered in filth and vomiting." She said rolling her eyes as she laid back frowning as he growled at her in warning. He knew she had a hate for him but he was going to gain her back.

"I had no clue you could be sarcastic." He said barking at her she rolled her eyes as her body continued to fight removing the poison from her. He stood to close to her but she flinched away making him frown deeper. He knew that she was going to mistrust him but she carried his pup he wasn't going to give up. He sat next to her and looked over her scars his face staying cold as he looked over the loose robe to her shoulder blade. His heart stopped looking at the jagged flesh.

"Will you stop looking at me you know what you've done no need to relive it like a prize." She snapped clutching her stomach in pain leaning forward throwing up some more. She was miserable never had she felt so sick and it felt like it was never going to end. She laid back and closed her eye's trying not gag even more. Sesshoumaru rested his hand on her back trying to soothe her ignoring the sharp words she had thrown his way.

"You may hate this Sesshoumaru but you must know I wasn't myself when I did what was done to you... I never knew she was poisoning me against you and we will never forgive ourselves for it." Sesshoumaru said as he tried to rub circles into her back gently. She moved further away from him growling.

"I want to hear none of it. you never gave me a chance to tell you my side to get you to calm down... you damaged me and almost killed our pup I don't think I could ever forgive you. It was too easy for you to throw me aside... to send someone to kill me." She snarled wiping her mouth as she scouted away from him even more. Sesshoumaru growled and pulled her to his lap holding her still to him.

"I never should have doubted you...If I had listened our pup could have grown we could have had more of a happy life...I never wanted this for you. "He murmured into the back of her head. She looked around weakly trying to keep her wits to herself.

"Just leave me be... I don't care what you must say and I don't care what you want. When my energy is back and I'm strong enough we will leave you." She snarled trying to fight another wave of nauseous, Sesshoumaru watched as she started to vomit again. His mind racing even more over her threat. She couldn't leave him now, not after the news they found out. If she carried his pup he would make sure she was taken care of under his care and no one else's.

A little time passed and Yukiko's skin looked less deathly the large darkened veins went down to their normal color. She held a ghostly pale complexion but as time went on it seemed to go back to its soft brown tones. Yukiko lay on her back her hand over her stomach as Sesshoumaru sat watching over her like a hawk.

She knew saying what she did would give a bad response but she didn't think he was going to be this bad. She meant what she said but she knew he would find her. She felt like a rock in a hard place. Yukiko sat up slowly taking easier breaths then she had since waking up. It was like the mud in her lungs had faded away and her body was born anew.

"I need to eat" Yukiko said slowly trying to stand. Hopefully he would go and hunt for she and their pup then she could escape. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at his mate thinking she was smarter than he. It was what brought them together, her stubbornness was one of the things he couldn't help but love her for.

"This one knows what you are trying to do mate." He said making her flinch annoyed.

"Don't call me that do you see what YOU did here?" She said moving the loaned kimono showing him the large scarred flesh where his mark used to sit. He flinched and looked at her seriously.

"I will call you what you are! Mark our not you're my mate... I can still feel it myself." he said moving his own clothing to show her the mark she left on him. She looked at his mark and frowned. She refused to let him guilt her. She rested her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"Sesshomaru...How do you think this will work? I no longer hold you in my heart and after everything that happened...even after learning of our pup saving me. I could never trust you the way I had. How am I to live with you when we both know it wouldn't be a happy life." She said frowning as he looked at her trying to hide his emotions. Sesshoumaru looked at her his face almost showing sadness but in a second he pulled himself together and looked at her completely.

"Everything takes time... you may not be willing to forgive today mate but we have a long-life span. I will make all up for all of the wrongs I have done towards you and our pup." He said trying even further to convince her he was sorry. Yukiko looked at him and sighed. It was like speaking with a rather large wall nothing was being understood or grasped.

"I don't want to forgive you Sesshomaru... Not today, tomorrow or, the future. It's been ruined between us and I don't understand why you won't understand that." She said clutching her chest as she felt another wave of black poison sludge pour up from her throat. She felt like she won when thing's went quiet. He wasn't trying to further the conversation and for that she was truly thankful.

Minutes moved in to hours as she went through wave after wave of vomit and gagging. After the last round she finally passed out from exhaustion. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched her sleep. On many levels he knew it was going to be a rough ride but he was willing to fight for her. It had been a long 100 years that he had this hole in his heart and he never wanted to feel those feelings again.

Yukiko lay for hours her breathing shallow but there growing stronger every minute. Sesshomaru knew he was going to have to get her back to the home they both knew. She needed care not just for her but their pup. He leaned down almost over her as he started sniffing out the scent of his pup. It was faint but he could pick up the second sent wrapping around it's mothers natural scent. His heart started to beat with excitement. Never did he think he'd have them both back but here they were.

Sesshomaru stood forming more of a plan in his mind. She was going to hate it but he had time to win her back. Without a second thought he picked her still sleeping form up and left the little hut he made to head back to his large home in the west.

Yukiko wasn't sure when the floor she was laying on grew to be comfortable but what shocked her was she was lying in a futon that carried the heavy smell of her former mate. He always smelt of the forest and of cedar, it was one of things she had always enjoyed about him. She slowly came too opening her eyes to see she was no longer in the small rustic hut but was now in a large room she had long forgotten. She growled and sat up quickly looking around the room she used to call home with Sesshomaru. Not much had changed it was still a beautiful room with a hot spring attached and sitting area.

She snarled and looked down at the plan white sleeping yukata she was dressed in knowing her "Mate" had cleaned her and changed her soiled ones. Yukiko frowned deeper as she slowly stood up her hand softly resting on her slowly growing stomach. She was feeling much better but she still felt drained, she knew it would be a while for her body to fully recover but she was going to give him a piece of her mind if it killed her not. Without a second thought she dressed herself in one of the kimono's hung for her by the door. After that she peaked her head out from behind the door to see who was working the hall's.

After she was sure the coast was clear she took the 10-minute walk around his palace to his office. It was where he lived and breathed and she knew if she was going to fight him on this he would be there. Sesshomaru sat behind his desk looking over the usual works. He could scent his mate before she even made it to the hall way. Little did she know that he had moved his office after everything that had happened to them. He couldn't bear to be in the room no matter how many times they cleaned the room of her blood he could still smell it.

Yukiko snarled under her breath as she stood shaking outside the old office unsure if she was ever able to go into the room. She clenched her fist fighting back the rage and went to swipe the door open when suddenly there was a large arm around her waist. She knew who it was before she could even fight to see. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh as he gently rested his hand on her stomach.

"My office is across the hall." He whispered next to her ear and she scowled.

"Would you let go of me... "She said trying to wiggle away from him. He sighed and let her go.

"Are you hungry?" He asked making her look away. She wasn't going to fall for this never again.

"I can feed myself. I don't intend to stay here long you and I know this." She spoke softly almost like someone who was defeated.

"Yukiko... Please join me for Breakfast. You may disagree with my choice of bringing you here but I don't regret it. Now please will you stop fighting me?" He said more then asked making her sigh as her pup started to beg for food.

"Fine selfish prince, I'll eat with you." She said as he took her hand in his own walking her to the dining hall. He knew Rin would be there and it would be the perfect time for the two of them to meet. It only took 2 minutes to reach the small dining room and as soon as she caught the scent of food her brain went into over drive. She knew she was starved but she wasn't going to show it.


End file.
